Won't Let Go
by ahsag3
Summary: Based on a prompt by @beautiful-swan on tumblr. Emma has a headache, but Killian is in a teasing mood.


It's late and Killian is up alone reading a book. Henry is at Regina's for the night and Emma has more paperwork to finish than usual since David stayed home to help Snow with a sick Neal.

So, he's up awaiting her arrival. He always waits up for her on days like these to make sure she arrives home safe. In any case, since they've moved in together he can never fall asleep without his Swan by his side.

Finally, after being home two hours later than usual, he hears the sound of the keys enter the lock of their front door.

She's finally home.

When she rounds the corner he puts his book down and greets her with a wide smile, one she would usually return. Instead, he gets a small one that causes her to grimace.

Concerned, Killian is up in a flash to see what is wrong. He places his hand on her cheek softly and caresses the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

She closes her eyes at the contact and lets out a sigh. She's so tired and she's glad she's finally home with her pirate.

"What's wrong, love? Are you alright?"

She opens her eyes and looks into his concerned ones. She loves how attentive he is and how he's always ready to take care of her when she needs him.

She tries to give him a smile to reassure him, but once again it causes a throb in her right temple and it comes out a grimace once more.

She's had this headache all day. She didn't get enough sleep last night and that combined with the extra work she had to pull off today and what seems like Neal's flu getting to her, has left her exhausted and with a headache like no other.

"I just have a really bad headache. Must have worked too much today, that's all. I just need to sleep it off," she says while she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest.

He holds her tight and runs his hand through her hair. They stay like that for a moment and then an idea strikes him. He smirks that pirate smirk of his to himself while he's facing away from her and suddenly, she finds herself held in his arms bridal style.

Taken by surprise, Emma lets out a little shout, causing another throb.

"Killian!" She half shouts, half whispers because of her headache.

"Hmm?" he asks nonchalantly, with his eyebrow raised up and a smug smile on his face.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't need you to carry me!" She replies angrily, but with a soft tone.

He matches it so he doesn't cause her anymore pain and says, "That's what you think, Swan. Now, let's get you upstairs into bed. You've had a very tiring day," he speaks to her as if this was new information to her.

She huffs and only allows him to take a few steps toward the stairs when she once again speaks.

"Killian, put me down!" She even crosses her arms over her chest for good measure.

He's now made it to the landing and stops walking before ascending the stairs. He looks down at her and replies, "As you wish."

He winks at her and suddenly she feels his arms slipping from under her. She lets out a surprised yelp and scrambles to get her arms around his neck so she doesn't fall.

Killian tightens his arms around her once again and is laughing so hard he has tears in the corners of his eyes. It's then she realizes he did it on purpose. She's about to admonish him for scaring her, when he simply kisses her cheek and starts going up the stairs.

She relents and knows it's a losing battle. Her husband is a gentlemen and is almost as stubborn as her.

He's made it a few steps when she feels like she'll fall again, and she tightens her arms around his neck. He just sends her one of his charming grins that she can't resist and can't help but smile at him in return.

He's halfway up when he does it again. She gives him an annoyed look, but he ignores it and whispers softly, "I'd never let you go, my love."

She rolls her eyes at how cheesy he is and knows he's doing all this to try to make her feel better and forget about her headache, if just for a moment.

He's about to finish climbing when he accidentally loses his balance and Emma's already throbbing head is the collateral damage. Although she gets her head hit lightly by the stairs railings, she feels the throbbing pulse in her right temple increase and spread and a new throbbing start at the back where she hit her head.

"Ow," Emma lets out a small whimper of pain and brings her right hand to her temple, closing her eyes.

Killian notices what happened and apologizes profusely. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

"So much for being a gentlemen, can't even get your wife up the stairs. You're age must be catching up with you, old man." She teases him.

"I'll let your teasing slide this time since you're not feeling particularly well." He huffs while narrowing his eyes and gives her an exaggerated pout with his lips.

He hates it when she teases him about his age and that's exactly why she loves doing it.

"I told you to put me down, you didn't listen."

She sees that familiar glint in his eyes and knows he's thinking of pretending to drop her again.

She gives him a warning look and points her finger at him, "don't even think about it."

He lets out a laugh and kisses her temple.

"Alright, enough teasing. Let's get you to bed so I can take care of you."

All she can do is smile at her ridiculous pirate and rest her head on his shoulder as he resumes his trek.

She knows he'll always take care of her.


End file.
